The Chosen One
by Soulless Lover
Summary: “I chose . . .” I stood, stepping to the side slowly to reveal the women behind me, her exact image: The Chosen One.


_--__**One-Shot**__--_

_--The Chosen One--_

_**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**_

-----

With the final thrust I grunted once my deed was done. Pulling my thick—and now wet—swollen member from inside her as my arms' gave out causing me to shatter the space between us.

The night had been humid—just like any ordinary night during the month of May—leaving us covered in a light layer of cold dew mixed with the perspiration from our bodies we had created while making love.

"Kagome," I murmured, nuzzling my head into the soft skin of her neck. I moved my arms forward to caress her head and stroke my fingers through her knotted hair as black as a raven's feather.

She heaved in a breath slowly overcoming the pain she must be feeling since it was her first time. Her skin shone with the light of the sunrise, as she turned her head to look at me.

It was time to go.

She hummed in response having heard, her still rather dazed eyes staying on me like a demon after its next prey. An expression I couldn't exactly comprehend.

"I want to show you something," I replied placing my hand on her sheen stomach to arouse her slightly from her state of mind.

She whined slightly, moving her hand to swat me away. With a pout, she batted her eyelashes and curled her lip for added measure. She knew how much it worked on me and it always did like a charm almost.

But, not this time.

Not this time.

"Come on Kagome, let's go," I urged her, with another light shake I stood, grabbing my hakama's and putting them on, leaving my chest bare for the time being.

It was hot after all.

Moving with the speed of a sloth Kagome finally dressed and was by my side, holding onto me for a little support as we started to walk.

"Where we going?" she asked after awhile, taking notice to our surroundings.

"You'll see," was my only comment.

"The sunset was beautiful wasn't it?"

I smiled remembering where I had taken her.

The rock formation was high in a cliff a few miles away from where we left the others. After finally destroying Naraku, we could have a peaceful break provided we had gathered the rest of the shards of the sacred jewel. As a celebrative night, I took Kagome to the cliff where we watched the sunset, cuddled close in each others arms.

She smelt wonderful, having asked if she could have a few minutes to prepare for our 'date' as what people in her time called it. It amazed me, at times, how much she, or any women, could do in such short time to make themselves look more beautiful then what they really are. Of course, with Sango's help, Kagome had been bathed in the sweetest rose petals which blended in with the natural scent of her skin being lilacs and wildflowers. Her hair was washed with the best of remedies that Kaede and her own world could provide; bestowing the wonderful soft curls I had nearly memorized day-after-day and a blue sheen to her silky smooth and luscious raven black hair. I couldn't help but run my finger's in it was so soft.

She applied what people in her world called 'make-up' to her eyes, which was called 'eye-shadow' at this point. Whatever it was it did wonders to outline her doe eyes making them even bigger and gentler then before. Her lips were covered in some cherry smelling gloss she called 'lipstick' that tasted sweet and everlasting.

In the end she was dressed in clothes I had yet to see, but was still beautiful, no, radiant and exquisite all the same. Her black dress swung neatly around her legs as she walked with the softest step, much like how I taught her, despite her slightly plat-formed black shoes. A red embroidery stitch was sewn in a miraculous pattern along the skirt and bodice in the shape of flowers, either dahlias or lilacs, I couldn't tell.

I held her close between my legs as we watched the sun disappear among the horizon, chased away by a dark cloud of blue as dead and as dark as the ocean deep.

We walked slowly, talking and laughing together, moving to a field where I gave her a flower; her favorite being the lilac. With a cry of delight she had hopped into my lap, planting a kiss on my lips in deep thanks; passion strived us further at that point, where we didn't bother to acknowledge the embarrassment.

We continued to walk; Kagome still tired having stayed up the entire night making love to me was on my back now snuggling her head into my silver hair. It almost pained me to think of the thought of what would happen almost soon.

In time we'd be there shortly and soon it would be the end. Only a few moments longer.

I smiled at the thought of how I asked her. To find more on the topic of '_dating_' certainly to Kagome's standards, of course, I had asked her mother, what it meant to ask someone out on a _date_. Which in return I learned that it had to be sweet and romantic in a way of swooning—or much less—wooing a girl's affections towards you.

In that case, during our long awaited battle with Naraku, as we, Kagome and I, battle back to back with hoards of hideous and ferocious demons surrounding us. With me holding them off with Tetsusaiga and Kagome using her purification arrows I asked her through midst of blocks and strikes if she would accept my invitation to go on a date with me that evening.

Although, her reply didn't come until after I had stabbed Naraku fully in the heart; provided that we had been battling hard, however, the answer had been, of course, yes.

We were there.

It would be for the best.

With a sigh, I dropped her gently to her feet, turning to steady her as she rubbed the grit from her eyes.

"The Bone Eater's well . . .? What's so special about this place?" Kagome asked, cocking her head with utterly confused eyes.

"You'll see," was, again, my reply as we walked on.

This was it.

It was time.

I took her body tenderly in my arms and plunked her softly onto the lip of the well. Bending onto one knee, I took her hands in mine and began to speak.

Her eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions at that point; which I assumed to be love, fear and excitement.

I plunged forward.

"Kagome . . ." I stroked her hand for words. "Since the day I met you, there by Goshinboku," I gestured towards the tree. "I always knew there was something about you, only I didn't quite know what. After Kikyo had returned to our world, problems arose where my affections grew stronger whether between you or Kikyo. It has been over a year since I met you Kagome, and over that time, you have become a great part of me, and until recently, even more. Last night, was both special for me as I know it was for you too. So now the time has come where I know my true affections lie."

In her oblivious eyes I could see a figure walking towards us, a smug grin plastered on her emotionless face.

I could her sigh, as she waited for my final words. She had a smile on her face like she knew what I was going to say, but truly, she didn't.

I continued on, "Kagome, I decided that no matter what, I will still care for you no matter what my decision may be."

I froze. I hadn't meant to say that. So what do I say now?"

The figure was standing behind me with probing eyes which she gazed through Kagome's own oblivious eyes.

Sunrise has passed, the time was now. But what more could I say?

"W-What is your decision InuYasha?" Kagome spoke her lips trembling as she did.

"I chose . . ." I stood, stepping to the side slowly to reveal the women behind me; her exact image.

"No . . ." Kagome eyes went wide, as she stared at her reflection, whose venomous smile was radiant in the dawning rays of the sun.

"I choose Kikyo."

I pushed Kagome backwards into the Bone Eaters well, her shrill scream piercing my ears. I was, at that point, kissing my dearly beloved with all the love I had for her, the Shikon jewel clutched tight between our hands.

------

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this very well weird One-shot, its rather random and sort of out of the blue, I understand and normally I wouldn't have a pairing such as this in the end, but this sort of goes with my feelings of feeling used at the moment.

A/N#2: Okay it was very random; even I will admit that considering my only pairs have ever been Kagome and InuYasha so far, but considering what I've been through it is an exception. Anyhow, I'd like to thank my few but priceless readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing my story, The Chosen One. So without further ado, I'd like to thank:

**Naoko- Kagome's miko friend**—for her/his review that explained enough emotion for me to laugh;

**Ru-Dragon**—for her/his review that showed how much she enjoyed my 'toying' and ideas which might be useful in the future perhaps;

**MeiunTenshi**-For her/his touching review that made me smile proudly for such an accomplishment;

To, **miky chan**-for her/his repetitive "HOW COULD I!" that made me laugh, either way;

To, **joannababy**—for her/his failure to speak/write she/he was so disgusted, it was quite funny btw;

And to, **Princess Ai-Rock Goddess**—for her/his completely capitalized review of how she'd kill Kikyo, which was also quite funny.

I want to thank you all for such wonderful reviews that I plan to write a sequel . . . soon, whenever I get a chance first.

**BUT, **I want everyone to recognize a very special reviewer named **Spindelhona,** who really left me a review I will remember always. She knew where I was coming from and lent me her support to feel better. Spindelhona I dedicate, my sequel, mostly to you for your touching review and support. I would be only honored to have you read my sequel, if you would. Thank you with all my heart and more. May god bless you and your family greatly.

To everyone who has just read this story, The Chosen One, the leave a review and enjoy the sequel whenever it decides to show up; which is as I said whenever I get a chance too.

To everyone else, I thank you for reading/reviewing and bless you all.

So hope you enjoy (and if you want to flame me that's okay) just review!

And finally,

_I do not own any rights to_ _**InuYasha **__or the characters associated in it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi; however, I do offer my thanks for making characters for people like me and other Fan-Fiction writers for us to 'play' with._

_**Soulless Lover,**_


End file.
